This invention relates in general to security devices and more specifically to a motorcycle helmet lock for securing a helmet to a motorcycle.
Motorcycle helmets are bulky and it is desirable to secure them to a motorcycle when arriving at a destination. However, these helmets are also expensive and are often the target of thieves or vandals. Prior art uses metal cables or chains with a lock to allow a user to secure the helmet to a part of the motorcycle. However, these approaches require a motorcycle rider to carry heavy and burdensome chains and locks. Also, chains and cables can be cut with a chain cutter.
Another prior art approach allows helmets to be locked in compartments, such as side bags, or cases; that are mounted to the motorcycle. However, not all motorcycles have such devices and these devices are large and tend to detract from a motorcycle""s performance and aesthetic beauty and are often not used.
Another approach uses a xe2x80x9chelmet lockxe2x80x9d that is integrated into the motorcycle. Usually this is a small lock operable with a key. The lock has a tiny arm that goes through a buckle on a cloth strap on the motorcycle""s helmet. However, the helmet is quite easily removed from this type of helmet lock by simply cutting the helmet strap with a knife.
Examples of prior art helmet locks can be found in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,064 xe2x80x9cTelescoping Motorcycle Helmet Lockxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,364 xe2x80x9cAnti-theft cage for securing a helmet on a motorcycle.xe2x80x9d
The invention uses a front fork lock that is commonly found on motorcycles to lock handlebars in a full left turn position to prevent theft of the motorcycle. A helmet can be secured using the fork lock by placing an end of the handlebars through the helmet and then locking the handlebars in a fixed position. In some configurations a sturdy protrusion, such as metal, graphite, etc., is affixed to the handlebar or to a part of the motorcycle frame to make removal of the helmet in the locked position impossible, or very difficult.
Different embodiments disclose a protrusion attached to an end of a hand grip, a swing or pivot point on a handlebar, or some other portion of a handlebar. Protrusions can also be affixed to the motorcycle frame. Protrusions can be made to swing out for securing a helmet and to swing flush with the motorcycle frame to prevent unwanted encumbrance to a rider. Other embodiments disclose protective ways to attach the protrusions so that they cannot be easily removed.
In one embodiment the invention provides a helmet lock for a motorcycle including a fork lock, a frame component and handlebar assembly. The fork lock can be in a locked configuration that locks at least a portion of the handlebars in a fixed position with respect to the frame component. The fork lock can be in an unlocked configuration that allows the at least a portion of the handlebar assembly to be moved to steer the motorcycle. The helmet lock comprises a securing part for securing a helmet to the motorcycle in the locked configuration so that the helmet can not be removed and for permitting removal of the helmet in the unlocked configuration.
Another embodiment discloses a method for securing a helmet to a motorcycle, wherein the motorcycle includes a fork lock, the method comprising using the fork lock to secure the helmet to the motorcycle.